


i’ve been waiting (for you)

by ShatterinSeconds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Twilight Bashing, M/M, Vampire Hunter Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), minor mentions of adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterinSeconds/pseuds/ShatterinSeconds
Summary: Eye twitching, Keith continues to stare incredulously at Lance before finally lowering his weapon--as if not finding him worth the time anymore. Lance relaxes at the sight. “I really hate myself right now for not staking you when I had the chance.”“I get it, Keith, I’m too pretty to kill. It happens to the best of ‘em.”“How’d you know my name?” Keith replies stupidly. Too surprised to be cautious.Narrowing his eyes, Lance makes a show of walking in a circle around Keith, gaze roaming up and down Keith’s body. “Vampire hunter? Terrible mullet? Perfect ass? Even more perfect kill record? Sweetheart, every vampire in this city knows about you. Plus we’re taking calculus together.”(or your classic vampire x vampire hunter modern AU)





	i’ve been waiting (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this in April but with finals and the end of the school year I wasn't able to finish it. But now I have! I hope you'll enjoy it:) 
> 
> (Also, I forget if I mention this directly in the fic, but Lance is a sophomore.) 
> 
> Lyrics from the song Heartlines by Broods.

 

* * *

_ “I'll pick you up at midnight _

_ We'll run to beat the sunlight _

_ We only get the one life _

_ And I wanna feel your heartlines” _

* * *

A very cute boy sits in the back of Keith’s calculus class. With a snapback resting on top of his brown, a touch messy, hair, an air of nonchalance surrounds the man, and he  _ always  _ stares at Keith. Piercing blue eyes, a furrowed brow, and a gaze that is only interrupted when the man realizes that Keith stares directly back at him. Keith  _ would  _ be freaked out, but he has experienced freakier things in his short twenty years of life--plus the man is extremely hot so he’s willing to give it a free pass, for now.

Of course by freaky things, Keith means vampires. Blood sucking demons who roam the night. Non-sparkling menaces who actually kill people. They’re the reason Keith is who he is… a vampire hunter. Well, a freshman college student who is also a vampire hunter.

Really though, couldn’t Shiro and Adam have just given the higher education thing a rest? He doesn’t need to know calculus to kill a vampire unless a math textbook is sharp enough; it’s certainly heavy enough. 

Annoyed by his current situation, eyes already glazing over, Keith blows a lock of hair out of his face. The lined piece of paper in front of him remains blank of notes even though the professor has been lecturing for a good thirty minutes. It’s only the second day of classes; this probably won't be on the midterm, Keith hopes. To busy himself for a moment, he sweeps his long hair off his neck, pulling it into a small ponytail--cool air suddenly hits his sticky neck and he couldn’t be more pleased.

“ _ Ay por dios _ ,” Keith hears from behind him. He turns to find that weird student whipping his head towards the window. A vibrant, almost unnaturally vibrant, tint lights up the student’s brown skin, all the way from his cheekbones to his neck and ears half hidden under his hat.

The color is cute on him, not that Keith would ever admit that, to the student’s face or even inwardly. But yeah, it’s  _ cute.  _ The student doesn’t stare at him for the rest of class, as if understanding that he had been caught and now tries to play it cool. Keith scoots out the door as soon as the professor’s last words leave her lips in fear of bumping into him. 

Keith the vampire hunter is not scared of bloodsucking demons that will kill him without a second thought, if he ever let them have the chance. Keith the college student, on the other hand, likes to avoid interacting with cute boys. 

It’s a curse he has learned to bare. 

He has been enrolled in freshman year, and as a twenty year old living in a dorm hall with a bunch of loud, gross, obnoxious eighteen year olds who love to blast music at weird hours--and apparently have never heard of headphones--he has almost snapped  _ many  _ times. It’s only been four days. Keith is just grateful that he doesn’t have to deal with a roommate. Because oh boy, there would be some interesting conversations.  _ Where do you go at night? Why do you get back so late? Why are your clothes always so dusty? Are those wooden stakes? Holy water? _

Yeah, with his luck, he would get a nosy roommate. 

Walking into his dorm room, which is only a touch bigger than a walk-in-closet--there’s enough room for a bed, a dresser, and a desk--he throws his backpack on the ground, flinging himself onto the hard mattress. He doesn’t even bounce. With his face smushed into his pillow. Keith only lies there, not quite nodding off to sleep but too tired to do anything. 

When night falls, the room darkening with every minute that passes, Keith groans, lifting himself from the bed. He brushes hair out of his eyes as they adjust to the now pitch black room. Right now, he can’t think of a better thing to do than patrol the streets of his city.

* * *

 

Tonight, Lance wears a beanie to cover his pointed ears. Having to hide his vampiric features comes with the cost of a rack of hats and many, many tubes of special high grade sunscreen. It makes his skin feel sticky and smell every day like summer, but it’s the burden he bares to enjoy the world no matter the hour of day. Luckily for him, it is almost midnight and the only light comes from the street lamps scattered along the sidewalks and the moon high above him. A few cars may pass by but their headlights only last for so long before they disappear around the corner. 

Late summer cicadas buzz in the tall weeds, and he breathes in the nighttime air. It’s thick with humidity and does nothing for his undead body but it makes him feel alive again. Almost half a millennium has passed since he died. Now he spends most his time acquiring various college degrees over the decades and hanging with the Altea clan who took him in when he lost everything, Allura and Coran being two of his favorite vampires in the world. 

Immortality has been an interesting side effect to get used to as any mortal friends he gains over the centuries do pass on, leaving him alone again. The pain has not lessened as the centuries increase but recovery becomes easier the more he trudges through it. Too many lost platonic and romantic loves, but he knows there will be many more unless a hunter (or maybe even a rogue vampire) ever takes him out in a fight. Which is very unwanted and would be very rude of the person. 

Lance’s walk is soon interrupted with the sound of a human also wandering the city at night. His eyes catch onto a beautiful man--Keith from Calculus if he accurately remembers the professor’s attendance list--in the distance, walking the street alone with a stake twirling in his hand. Moonlight sends a spotlight on his pale skin, his long hair a wild rat’s nest as if he just woke up. Lance smirks.

He had known Keith was a vampire hunter the minute the man walked into class on the first day. A reputation like his spreads quickly among vampire clans and even rogue offshoots. No one ever mentioned how attractive the vampire hunter actually is though, and Lance sees this as a crime against humanity. 

It’s also a shame that Keith would probably try to kill Lance if he ever found out about him being a vampire. Part of Lance wonders if it would be possible for them to date  _ without  _ Keith discovering his secret, but the best relationships do not remain strong when lies are the foundation. So Lance pushes the thought aside as he manages to “accidentally” stumble into Keith.

“Sorry!” both of them exclaim at the same time before Lance’s eyes flicker down to meet Keith’s dark gaze, half obscured by bangs. The stake is hidden behind Keith’s back faster than Lance can blink.

“Sorry,” Lance apologizes again. He palms the back of his neck, “My fault.”  

“D-do I know you from somewhere?” Keith asks, puzzled. His eyebrows furrow in concentration as he studies every feature of Lance’s face. His eyes, a mix of gray and violet, never glimmer in recognition. 

_ Really?  _ Lance thinks,  _ I’ve only made an ass out of myself by staring at you every class.  _ Well if this is a chance to start over, dumbassery free, Lance will take it. “Just in your dreams.” Lance winks, a set of finger guns thrown the hunter’s way, and Keith groans.

“You’re pretty but not pretty enough to make that line sound any less cheesy than it is.”

“You wound me.” Lance smirks as he places a hand over his no longer beating heart. “But thanks for the compliment, beautiful.”

Keith responds to Lance’s statement with a flat stare. “It was unintended.” Then another crease forms between his eyebrows. “Why are you out so late? It’s not safe around here.”

“What about you?” Lance asks instead, crossing his arms with a quiet smirk.

“I can hold my own.” Keith certainly can, not that Lance has had a first hand experience of the hunter’s skills; rumors and stories were enough to keep Lance pacified and in awe of his abilities. And eager to stay far away until now.

 “And you don’t think I can as well?” Lance points at himself.

Keith unashamedly rakes his gaze up and down Lance’s entire body before concluding with a blunt, “No.”

He almost wants to laugh at just how wrong Keith is. “Wow, you don’t hang around people much, do you?”

“What gave you that impression?”

“You’re kinda rude, but also hot, so I can look past that flaw.”

Eyeing him suspiciously, Keith asks, “You aren’t stalking me, are you? Because I swear I’ve seen you before.”

Lance holds up his hands. “No stalking. Just out on a stroll like you; it helps clear my head.”

“It’s still not safe out here so late at night,” Keith remarks again, not budging from this known fact.

“Well, then it’s a good thing I found a walking partner?” Lance inquires hopefully. Maybe a relationship built around secrets can work. All Lance would have to do is never take off his hat around Keith and eat when the hunter’s not around. It can totally work.

Keith shrugs. “Alright. You’ll be safer by my side anyways.”

“And they say chivalry is dead.” Lance grins in triumph, following Keith further down the sidewalk. The vampire hunter isn’t much of a conversation starter but Lance discovers that the quiet atmosphere accompanied by the golden glow of street lamps and the waxing moon are pleasant.

A breeze weaves its way through the buildings, lifting Keith’s hair around his face like wings. As Keith mutters a curse, Lance watches him reach for a hair tie on his wrist. When Keith sweeps his hair off his neck again, revealing that long, smooth surface that twists Lance’s insides--also, he can smell Keith’s blood, not that he’d ever want to take a taste, but its sweetness is constantly bombarding his nose--Lance may lose a bit of self control as two sharp fangs poke into his lower lip. He doesn’t have time to react as Keith suddenly spins around.

“Hey, what a--AHH, what the  _ fuck _ !?”

“Surprise?” Lance shrugs.

That wooden stake is leveled inches from his chest in a moment; he didn’t even have time to breathe--not that he needs to. Keith, with his teeth bared, growls. “Don’t come any closer.”

“Ah, please don’t kill me.”

Those gray-violet eyes are almost sharp enough to kill Lance right there. “Give me one good reason.” 

Lance does what he does best:  _ talk.  _ He talks so much in these next couple of minutes, mostly about nothing important; it’s truly a good thing he doesn’t need to breathe--because, oh my God, this very attractive hunter may actually kill him. Which wouldn’t be too terrible of a way to go. “...And thank God humans invented personal hygiene because all those new products have done wonders for my skin.” Lance’s babble finally simmers down when Keith pipes up, annoyed.

“Are you quite done?”

Lance cocks an eyebrow. “Are you still going to kill me?”

Keith’s grip on his stake tightens; knuckles fade to white from the effort. “Yes.”

“Well damn, guess I’m not done yet.” Lance taps his chin in thought before his eyes light up. His mouth pops open in an ‘aha!’ moment. “We can talk about the deplorable way humans portray vampires in teen fiction? Please tell me you’ve seen  _ Twilight _ .”

Eye twitching, Keith continues to stare incredulously at Lance before finally lowering his weapon--as if not finding him worth the time anymore. Lance relaxes at the sight. “I really hate myself right now for not staking you when I had the chance.”

“I get it, Keith, I’m too pretty to kill. It happens to the best of ‘em.”

“How’d you know my name?” Keith stupidly replies. Too surprised to be cautious anymore.

Narrowing his eyes, Lance makes a show of walking in a circle around Keith, gaze roaming up and down Keith’s body. “Vampire hunter? Terrible mullet? Perfect ass? Even more perfect kill record? Sweetheart, every vampire in this city knows about you. Plus we’re taking calculus together.”

“Oh, shit. Right.” Keith’s face meets the palm of his hand. It has finally dawned on him, it seems. “I can’t kill a student. People would actually question your absence.  _ Fuck. _ ”

A shit-eating grin appears on Lance’s face in that moment. “Really?”

“Start with that next time, will ya? We could have ended this a lot quicker.” Keith glares, rubbing a nervous hand over his wooden stake. Lance wonders if he has ever gotten a splinter from it before. 

“You know,” Lance begins, a serious expression returning to his face as his mouth settles back into a flat, emotionless line, “if it helps for your precious Accord rules, I’ve never killed or turned someone. It’s just blood bags and the occasional rat. My friends can confirm.”

“Your  _ vampire  _ friends, you mean,” Keith attempts to correct him.

Lance shakes his head. “My  _ human  _ friends actually.”

“Yeah, and they can confirm what? Only a few years? What about the other thousand plus years?”

Gasping, Lance stalks closer to the hunter, poking him in the chest much to Keith’s shock who has no time to react. “I am only four hundred and fifty-six, you ass. Do I really look that  _ old _ ?”

Keith bats away his hand with another glare. Is that his only emotion, glaring? “My point still stands.”

“You’ll just have to trust me.” Lance leans in closer to Keith’s face, so close that with his enhanced vision he can see every eyelash--long like spider legs--and the minute twitch of Keith’s lips. A stray strand of hair is resting on the corner of Keith’s mouth and Lance has to stop himself from brushing it away.

“You know, you’re telling a vampire  _ hunter  _ to trust a  _ vampire _ , right?” Keith grimaces but doesn’t move. He stares back at Lance with equal intensity.

“Mmhm, I trust you not to kill me so you can trust that I’ve never killed a person.”

“This is fucking ridiculous.” Groaning, Keith shakes his head, finally stepping back. A flush stains his pale cheeks. “I think I’m just going to go and pretend this never happened.”

“Hey,” Lance calls out to Keith’s retreating back, “did you do the calc homework because I need hel--”

“Good-bye!” Keith yells over his shoulder as he stomps into the darkness.

Overall pleased, Lance rocks on his heels, a smile capturing his expression.

* * *

 

The conversation Keith has with Shiro over the phone following the Incident goes something like this:

“Are you homesick already?” Shiro asks with a small chuckle.

“No, I met a cute boy.” Blush stains Keith’s pale cheeks as he bites his thumb, wondering why he started with  _ that  _ and not the most important detail about said ‘cute boy.’

Suddenly a hum of interest reaches Keith’s ears as Shiro replies with, “Good for you. I hope he’s nice.”

“He’s a vampire.”

A brief moment of silence follows his words. “That’s, uh, that’s--what are you going to do about that uh  _ complication _ ?”

Keith has absolutely no idea. It’s awful.

The worst thing about finding out that Lance--yes, he figured out his name--is not only a vampire but also a student is that Keith suddenly sees him everywhere. In the campus’s main dining hall, walking to class, hanging out with his two friends on the quad. So maybe this is because Keith is stalking the vampire-- _ lightly  _ stalking--just to make sure he doesn’t cause trouble. Despite that, it’s annoying to have to see his pretty face every day. And his broad shoulders and that concerning grin where it looks as if he’s planning some sinister plan but all the expression does is make Lance extra attractive.

It’s killing Keith, okay? 

Completely killing him.

 

“Hey, Keith, come sit with us!” Having been not so subtly spying on Lance from a bench on the quad, Keith still jerks in surprise when he lifts his gaze to find the vampire waving him over. 

Another colorful snapback sits backwards on Lance’s head; the loose tank top draped over his body only helps to showcase those broad shoulders and surprisingly muscular arms. Tentatively, Keith slips off the bench, backpack slung over his shoulder, and walks toward Lance and his two friends. Lance immediately wraps an arm around Keith, dragging him closer once he’s in range.

Keith’s body tenses. His skin prickles at every point of contact. Lance remains oblivious, gesturing to the two strangers sitting on the grass. 

“That’s Pidge and Hunk.” Lance respectively points to the girl with short auburn hair and glasses and a larger man with a orange headband holding back some of his dark hair; the same engineering book rests on both of their laps as if they had just been studying. “Guys, this is my vampire hunting friend Keith. We’re in Calculus together!”

“Um, I guess this is a really stupid question to ask,” Hunk begins, “but uh does he know that you’re a--” Hunk puts two fingers near his mouth to imitate fangs.

Well, Keith would  _ now  _ based on Hunk’s poor attempt at hiding the true intention of the question. Keith quirks his lips, holding in a short laugh. These two seem alright.

“Yeah, we became best buds after he decided not to kill me!” Lance remains cheerful. His arm, having remained slung across Keith’s shoulder, is warm and welcoming despite the temperature of the afternoon. It’s hot enough to wear shorts and a tank top, and even with his hair in a tight ponytail, the back of Keith’s neck remains slick with sweat.

“I don’t remember anything about ‘best buds,’” Keith grumbles.

“Either way, the important thing is that he’s  _ not  _ going to kill me.” He sends a pointed look in Keith’s direction.

Keith smirks as he angles his gaze towards Lance. “Too afraid I’d kick your ass in a real fight?”

Finally, Lance’s arm falls from Keith’s skin, placing his hands on his hips instead as he levels a good-natured glare at Keith. “Pssh, as if. You got nothing on me, stabby-mc-stabbers.”

“Ten bucks,” Pidge interrupts, glaring at the two boys standing in front of her.

“What?” all three men exclaim.

As she pushes up her glasses, her lips spread into a frightening smile. “I bet you ten bucks that tomorrow Lance tells us how he made out with Keith all night.”

Lance begins to whine. “ _ Pidge-- _ ”

“Deal,” Hunk says, slapping her hand in agreement.

“You two are dead to me,” Lance mutters.

“Come on, Hunk,” Pidge says as she stands, picking up her backpack and enormous books--Keith is honestly surprised she doesn’t topple over from the weight. “We need to study somewhere else. But nice meeting you, Keith.” She ends with a nod in his direction and they leave Keith and Lance alone in an air of silence. 

“What was  _ that _ ?”

“Hm,” Lance hums for a moment, “Oh, just betting on my love life again. Last year Hunk bet Pidge twenty dollars that I couldn’t get the most popular person in class to go to a frat party with me, who I’d been dying to ask out. I proved him wrong.” A smug expression sits on Lance’s face.

“Wow, that must have been great for you,” Keith sarcastically replies, rolling his eyes.

“You know,” Lance begins, maybe a touch more shy this time but Keith can’t tell as his confidence comes soaring back again, eyes flashing, “Pidge will be angry if I make her lose ten dollars.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith directs his gaze elsewhere. A group throwing a frisbee, the lone student sleeping with a book over their eyes, professors walking by. “Sorry, I’m busy tonight.”

Lance scoffs and leans into Keith’s personal space. “With what? Homework? Don’t make me laugh, Keith.” When Keith turns his head to glare at Lance again, their noses brush.

“I have to  _ patrol _ . You know, the thing you interrupted me on last night.”

Lance claps his hands wildly in excitement, mood instantly changing. “Oooh oooh, can I come with you?  _ Pleaaaase _ ?”

Keith stares at the sky, wondering what led his life to this point. “Why,” he deadpans. The sky doesn’t answer back. 

“I’m not hearing a no….” Lance trails off, a hopeful look shining in his eyes.

“Fine. Why the fuck not?” He throws up his hands--his world has already turned upside down anyways and it’s only the second week of the semester. What the hell is happening?

 

“Why do you hate vampires?” Lance asks almost an hour into patrolling. This catches Keith off guard, fingers curling around his stake as he halts. Throughout the hour, Lance had been asking random questions--twenty questions maybe, though he definitely managed to ask way more than that--but it had been nice, learning random bits of information about the vampire and sharing his own answers in kind.

This question hits close to Keith’s heart. 

Keith bites his lip as he faces Lance. “I don’t know if I necessarily hate your kind--”

“Keith,” Lance says softly, “you hunt us. There must be something that has caused any level of dislike.”

“I only kill the ones that kill humans or turn them,” Keith replies automatically but it feels like he is repeating something he read in a rule book--which he did.

“Yeah?” Lance leans in, his hands hidden in his pockets. His blue eyes are dark tonight. “But I bet you don’t stop to ask them if they have killed or not. Stab first ask later, that’s your guys’ motto, right?”

Keith ducks his head because it’s too true about his profession. Shiro and Adam always stress about not being impulsive, about not attacking first, but sometimes it’s hard to remember that. Tightening his grip on the stake, he decides to remain silent. Uncomfortable guilt settles on him for a moment.

Lance continues for both of them. His voice is quieter this time. “Well I’m glad you didn’t kill me right away.”

A soft smile crawls onto Keith’s face without permission. “Yeah, me too.”

It’s quiet as they continue to walk the dark streets. With the humid night air settling around them and Lance’s almost silent presence beside him, Keith feels himself letting go of a pain he never shares. “A vampire murdered my mother right after I was born, and another got my father when I was eight. After a few foster homes, I was adopted by two former vampire hunters, and I don’t know, it just seemed like that was the best path for me. It was the only thing I was good at--that I  _ am  _ good at.”

“A vampire killed my family too before he decided to turn me for the fun of it,” Lance replies with his own story. “So believe it or not, I understand your feelings. I didn’t feel better until I ripped his head off.” Lance lifts his hand to his neck, fingers drifting over two, pale scars of an old vampire bite. They are almost unnoticeable if one doesn’t look closely but now Keith can’t keep his eyes off of them. 

Suddenly, Keith rests a hand on Lance’s chest, stopping him in his tracks. He lifts his head to gaze at Lance with wide eyes. “Before you said you never killed anyone.”

Lance grins, all teeth. “You never specified about vampires.”

“I’m sorry about your family,” Keith whispers, letting his initial inquiry slip away. The mood dims as they rest under a street light. 

That grin fades to a sad smile, and Lance rests a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “It was a long time ago, and even if I will always miss them, I’ve made my peace. I’m sorry that you’ve seen just as much pain from my kind.”  

Something scampers across their feet--a rat most likely--but Lance shrieks, stumbling into Keith. The mood shatters into something better. They tumble down onto the berm, Keith’s back slamming into the ground with a thud while Lance places his hands out to brace himself before falling onto Keith. A few leaves must have caught themselves into Keith’s long hair because Lance laughs. His skin crinkles near the corners of his mouth. 

“Why the hell are you laughing?” Keith asks with a growl before it adjusts itself into a smile. “I thought you said you ate rats.”

“It scared me, okay?” Lance defends himself. “I do not enjoy things skittering over my feet.”

“You get used to it.”   

Lance doesn’t reply, either fumbling for a retort or just has nothing witty to say, but when he sucks in a sharp breath, Keith’s eyes flicker up. Suddenly, Lance’s face is closer now. “Keith,” Lance whispers, his eyes fluttering closed. “You’re really pretty in moonlight.”

Keith’s breath catches in his chest as he’s unable to draw his eyes away from Lance’s open face. The vampire hovers over him, and his knee is between Keith’s legs. The moonlight has dressed Lance in silver--Keith isn’t sure what he himself looks like, but clearly Lance has gotten it wrong. Lance is beautiful under the moon and the stars and this midnight atmosphere. Shadows from Lance’s lashes dance on the top of his cheekbones. 

So Keith leans into his impulsive nature. He bridges the gap between them. Head lifting from the ground, Keith slides his hands into Lance’s hair, and his fingers dance over the points of Lance’s ears. A soft hum from Lance shakes Keith’s entire soul. The vampire wraps his arms around Keith’s body, dragging him into his lap. Their kiss only deepens as Lance’s teeth delicately nip at Keith’s bottom lip.

Then Lance’s mouth travels to Keith’s jaw and finally to his neck. A gasp enters the night air as Lance sucks on his skin, careful not to break it with his teeth. As a vampire hunter, Keith is very careful about never letting vampires have access to his neck, but now he doesn’t want to pull away.

If Lance asked to drink Keith’s blood in that moment, Keith fully believes he would have let him.

* * *

 

That kiss, make-out session, still tingles on Lance’s lips, and it has been a few weeks since then--with many more kisses added on to it. Lance hasn’t been allowed on anymore patrol missions unfortunately, on the basis of being too much of a ‘distraction.’ So they stick to normal couple’s dates. Restaurants, movies, walking around the park, study dates. Keith has turned out to be a great tutor in calculus and sometimes Lance will joke that that is the only reason he keeps the vampire hunter around. He’s glad Keith never believes him. 

The library staff has become accustomed to their antics, no longer having the energy to tell them to calm down. Not that a college library is the quietest place in the world. Pidge and Hunk will often join them--especially during meals--but usually leave when they start acting up. Lance feels slightly guilty, but Keith’s warm hand will rest on his thigh and Lance will be drawn out of his thoughts.   

On this fine Friday evening, close to Halloween, it is finally Lance’s turn to chose the date. Keith watches with amusement from Lance’s bed, already in pajamas with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.  

“Get ready for your first, and hopefully not last, vampire movie marathon. For your starter session we have _Twilight,_ all four of them, followed by _Vampires Suck._ When you’re more seasoned, we can move on to the classic show _Buffy._ ” Lance holds up a bunch of DVD cases as if they are a paper fan.

“I don’t understand why you like watching bad vampire stuff. Regular humans never get it completely right.” Keith places a few pieces of popcorn on his tongue.

“I know,” Lance says, sliding the first DVD into the mini television on the dresser, “That’s the fun part about it.” 

Keith already has a space waiting for him when Lance walks back to the bed, arms slipping around his waist. He tucks his face into the crook of Keith’s neck, a whiff of coconut shampoo attacking his nose, and he reaches for the popcorn, batting Keith’s hand away from the bowl with a laugh. The movie begins, and he smiles into Keith’s skin.

“He sucks,” Lance says almost ten minutes later, stuffing his mouth with another handful of popcorn and ignoring his own pun. “I mean, what kind of vampire decides to spend the rest of eternity in high school? You could easily be in college, you idiot.”

“You have a lot of feelings about this movie, don’t you?” Keith remarks, quite amused with a smile on his lips. They detached themselves as Lance became more and more animated as the movie wore on. It’s always better to let Lance have space to yell at the television.

“Duh.” Lance turns to face Keith. “This franchise single handedly killed any ounce of fear the population could have in us.”

“So you really don’t sparkle in the sun?” Keith mockingly asks.

“Don’t even start with that joke.” Lance wags his finger. “It hurts.”

Lance has seen this film about fifty times; it--the whole series actually--is one of his favorites simply because of how bad it is. The back of his neck prickles not a minute later, and his gaze lifts from the movie to his boyfriend. “Why’re you staring?” 

Keith sits cross-legged on the bed with his chin resting in his hand and is, unabashedly, staring at him. “You’re cute.”

“Oh, uh thank you?” 

Keith proceeds to pepper Lance’s blushing face with kisses, and the movie is momentarily forgotten. As it should be. 

 

Somehow he has managed to drag Keith to a frat party; Lance will never know how he did it. But here they are: a thin veil of pot lifting into the air, the lights low, the music loud, and the ground pounds under them. Keith has an arm wrapped tightly around Lance’s waist as if he is afraid of losing Lance in the crowd. Pressed so close to the side of Keith’s body, he takes the opportunity to rest his lips near Keith’s jaw, grinning when the vampire hunter shivers. 

“Ever seen a drunk vampire before?” Lance asks with a smirk, before chugging a beer in his hand. It tastes like complete piss but he doesn’t care. 

“Can you even get drunk on human drinks?”

“Eh.” Lance suddenly frowns. “Blood with a large alcohol content will get me tipsy. I don’t really remember about straight alcohol. It’s been decades.” He’s already had two shots of some strong stuff when Keith wasn’t watching. His hands twitch and the music hurts. 

“How about we don’t try then.” Keith grabs the second bottle out of his hands.

“Noo,” Lance whines. “Keith, you’re so mean.”

“It’s for your own good. Plus, I don’t want to carry your drunk ass back to your room.”

“Aw, you do care. Sweetest boyfriend ever.” He pinches Keith’s cheek, marveling for a second at Keith’s smooth skin. Lance’s fingers brush the top of his cheek bones, mapping the slope of his nose--it’s slightly crooked, Lance notices for the first time. 

His boyfriend is pretty, really fucking pretty.

“Thank you,” Keith comments with a slight flush to his cheeks because apparently Lance had been speaking aloud. Whoops. “But you’re already drunk, aren’t you?”

Lance hiccups, a sly smile on his face. “Maybe.” His eyes widen when he truly stares at Keith. “You’re always there for me,” he begins suddenly, “I don’t ever want to lose you.”

A soft smile graces Keith’s lips, who brushes a few stray locks away from Lance’s forehead. A new song begins, the beat drowning out any and all words, and Lance isn’t focused enough to catch even the quietest whisper with his hearing. Keith’s mouth moves but Lance has no idea what he’s saying. It doesn’t matter anyways; he forgets about it the next morning, hugging a toilet bowl and complaining for the tenth time in the last four hundred years that he’s never going to drink again.

 

Around mid-November, Lance starts waking up to the sight of Keith in his bed. Patrols happen frequently, but even if Keith is gone all night, Lance will wake to find him by his side in the morning. There are, of course, some nights where Keith doesn’t have to leave; those are the best ones. With blackout shades on his windows, Lance’s room is pitch black in the morning, but his vision having adapted to the dark, he can pick out every detail of Keith. Soft hair curling over his cheek, eyes, and pillow, the slow rise and fall of his chest, his arms wrapped tight around Lance’s waist. 

His boyfriend is incredibly beautiful. Lance is incredibly lucky to have found someone like Keith; he never wants to let him go. Absentmindedly, he wonders if Keith feels the same or if Keith will eventually find some handsome mortal and cast Lance aside. These thoughts are unwelcome, and a frown slides onto his face. 

Lance watches Keith’s eyes crack open, groaning as he rolls away from Lance in an attempt to go back to sleep. Lance’s fingers dance on Keith’s bare back. “That’s not going to work, love.”

“You’re a vampire; why the hell are you a morning person?” Keith grumbles. When he flips back over, his eyes are wide open, the gray-violet color melting into the dark. “What were you thinking about? You have your thinking face on.”

Lance seamlessly replies with, “How beautiful you are.”

Keith narrows his eyes as if having seen through Lance’s half-lie but then he huffs when Lance leans in closer, his hand moving to cover Lance’s face. “You have morning breath, Lance.” Keith grimaces, shrinking back. “Don’t you dare come any closer.”

“But I’ve heard morning kisses are the best way to start the day.” Lance teasingly pouts, almost chasing Keith around the bed. He finally traps Keith in a hug, inches from placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, but he waits for Keith’s surrender. 

“Alright,” Keith relents with a smile, “Come here.” Keith’s warm fingers trail on Lance’s skin, brushing against his jaw before entangling with his hair. Lance is pulled forward, crashing into Keith’s lips with a laugh. 

The days that starts with a kiss from Keith or cuddling with Keith or just being near Keith always wind up being the best days. And Lance has had many great days lately. He hopes they last.

* * *

 

When Keith opens the door, he finds Lance standing there in the cold, a scarf wrapped tight around his neck, covering most of the lower half of his face. His finger presses on the doorbell before he finally catches Keith’s gaze.

“You rang?” Keith smirks, leaning against the doorframe. A slight shiver races across his body, gooseflesh popping up on his pale skin. It’s snowing and a few unmelted white flakes have caught in Lance’s soft curls. A crown of sorts. Lance’s cheeks are rosy despite not having the blood circulation to cause it--he must have just fed recently. 

But this all begs the question of why Lance is actually here, considering it’s winter break and all. He thought Lance would have gone back to his clan. At least, that’s what he said he was going to do. Keith had been sad to realize he wouldn’t be sharing the break with Lance--or be able to invite him over to meet Shiro and Adam--each having their own families to go home to, but he knew they would see each other again next semester. 

However, it seems Keith’s secret wish has been fulfilled. 

Before answering, Lance shuffles his feet across the snow covered stoop, biting his chapped bottom lip. “I--I was bored or lonely or both and uh just wanted to stop by. If you’re busy, I’ll go.” His bright blue eyes flicker with uncertainty as they pass over Keith’s expressionless face.

“Dangerous showing up to a hunter’s house,” Keith says, something tingling on his lips as they stretch upwards.

Hand braced on the doorframe, leaning into Keith’s space, a wicked smile flashes on Lance’s face. “I  _ am  _ a dangerous creature.” His fangs make an appearance as his toothy grin widens.

“Debatable.” Keith curls a hand into Lance’s jacket, ready to pull the vampire into a kiss when he hears someone clear their throat. Keith turns with a glare, catching Shiro standing behind them; Lance’s body tenses under his hand.

Rolling his eyes, Shiro rubs a hand up and down his arm. “Keith, stop making your boyfriend stand outside; you’re letting the heat escape.” Then he nods to Lance. “It’s great to finally meet you.”

With that, a smile reappears on Lance’s face as he inclines his head in acknowledgement. “It’d be great to finally meet you too, but Keith still hasn’t invited me in.” This earns him a chuckle from Shiro and an exasperated eye roll from Keith.

“Oh my God, Lance, you know you’re always welcome.” Lance steps over the threshold into Keith’s embrace, and he makes sure to tightly wrap his arms around Lance. He’s never letting go. 

And he’ll tell Lance just that, properly this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this whole side plot where Keith finds out that he is actually part vampire because Krolia got turned into a vampire while pregnant… but I scrapped it because it was getting too complicated. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos:)


End file.
